Estranged
by Cream-Soda-PSH
Summary: Gary returns home in hopes of finally receiving recognition from his grandfather. Yet the situation he finds himself in is being overshadowed by Ash. Angst comes together with Gary.


**Story written long ago, inspired by the end of season battle between Ash and Gary. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gramps, I'm back! How's…" But I was cut off.

"Gary!" blurted Ash Ketchum enthusiastically. "You've finally arrived. And I challenge you to a battle!"

"Ashy boy, I just got here, please let me and my Pokémon rest." I sighed, exasperated. "Let me at least say hi to Gramps."

"Professor Oak's gone to my house to pick up some food from my mom, we're coming over for dinner. It's time for the one on one battle you promised me! Go Pikachu!"

I sighed again, I _had_ promised him, but that was six years ago, three years before we even started our journeys. But of course, he wasn't going to leave me alone until I gave him his battle. Giving into his stubborn mind, I grabbed Eevee's ever-familiar Pokéball and tossed it in the air.

"Eevee, destroy the boy!" She leapt out and growled, eager to battle.

Ash gave me that pathetic grin. That same grin he flashes around to everybody when they've unwillingly agreed to battle the moron. Three years ago, he'd be flipping his hat around already. He's grown at least that much.

"Pikachu, combine a Quick Attack and a Thunderbolt!"

"Eevee, dodge and Shadow Claw." It was a direct hit to Pikachu, and not a scratch upon my precious Eevee.

My thoughts drifted away, even pass the intensity of the battle. I started wondering where Gramps was, I wanted to show him all my success, and I wanted to hear him say how proud of me he was. I crammed my petty thoughts back into the depths of my mind; I was still in the middle of a battle with Eevee at risk.

"Counter with an Iron Tail, Pikachu!"

"Double Team and Shadow Ball."

"Dodge and use Iron Tail until you find the real Eevee!" Pikachu fought through several Eevee clones, but to no avail of course. His only accomplishment there was wearing out Pikachu.

He still had the worst sense of attack combinations. And I was done with playing games with Ash. "Take Down, Eevee!"

She took Pikachu down all right. That rodent was unable to battle and Ash could only stumble toward his unconscious Pokémon, babbling useless things such as, "You did great, buddy. I couldn't have asked for more." I scowled at the pitiable scene. Regardless of my thoughts, Gramps rolled in right on cue. He went for a wrinkled smile at Ash, but then his eyes caught on Pikachu.

"Ash! What are you doing? What's wrong with Pikachu?" Of course, he saw immediately his favourite, not giving me another glance.

I muttered and decidedly held a conversation with myself, "Oh! Gary, you're finally back, how I've missed you! How have you been?

Oh, Gramps, I've encountered many rare Pokémon, since I've decided to follow in your fucking footsteps. So you'll finally be proud of me.

No, Gary, I've always been proud of you and I always will be!

Yes, but fucking Ash will always be your favourite."

I waited to see if he would notice my presence, but he was coddling Pikachu like a baby. Eevee, noticing my clenched fists and dagger eyes, jumped into my arms and cried out loud. This caught Gramps' attention.

But you'd think he'd notice that Eevee wasn't just floating in mid-air. No, there was an actual being holding her. What was its name again? Oh right, Gary motherfucking Oak.

"Eevee! How are you? I hope your owner hasn't been pushing you too much?" He tried to take her out of my arms, but I held on tight and she hissed, too, in my defense.

I scoffed at him, but guilt immediately caused me to look down ashamed. But if we were talking about overworking Pokémon, Ashy boy would definitely know all about that.

He nodded to me as he turned, but didn't say a word. Not a single. Fucking. Word. No greeting, no comments, no praise. I haven't been home since I was 13 because every moment, every chance I got, I knew that this would be the only welcome I'd ever receive. And then Gramps was immediately at Ash's side. He took Pikachu inside to heal and began comforting him.

I heard his last comment though.

"Don't worry, Ash. Gary is nothing but a tyrant with his Pokémon, that's why they all are so powerful. You take great care in not overworking Pikachu and the others. I bet they're all very grateful to be with you, instead of Gary."

_Instead of Gary… Gary's a tyrant… Ash, you'll do much better than that boy…_

I didn't wait for someone to reach out his hand to me this time. I didn't wait to be ridiculed further, nor to be invited into my own home. I didn't hesitate to run. I hastily let go of Eevee and sprinted farther… farther away until I thought I was drained of all possible emotion. Panting, I keeled over and let out silent sobs. I guess a tyrant such as myself can still cry.

I leaned my back upon _my_ tree, the one at the edge of town. I tilted my head up, hoping the tears would dry quickly. I felt Eevee crawl up beside me. I bet she was worried sick about her useless trainer. I didn't look up, yet I heard voices. But they weren't the voices I wanted to hear. I didn't even know what I wanted anymore.

Wanting to avoid anyone just passing by, so I did the most sensible thing; I climbed up my tree. Eevee was carried in one arm as I scaled the Oak (oh the irony) tree and found a perch higher than the usual. Letting go of Eevee, she balanced herself on a tree branch. And I just watched her for minutes. I observed her every delicate movement and admired how fearless she stood on the wobbling branch.

"Eevee," I reached out my hand to her. "I'm not a tyrant, am I?"

She growled protectively and shook her head, nuzzling her nose into my palm. I smiled faintly; at least Eevee loved me. Gazing over the leaves, the sun was starting to set behind the lush mountains. I lifted my PokéNav momentarily out of my pocket and checked the time. It was dinnertime. Dinner with the Ketchums sounded like hell. Knowing Ash, the gluttonous freak, he would devour everything within a couple minutes. Then his ever-caring mother would cook another feast for the boy and he'd just scarf it down in record time. Even if I had gone, Gramps wouldn't even have noticed.

I hissed at the very thought of Gramps. He never gave me anything. He remained the same cheery bastard when my mother, his own daughter, died. He continued to forget and neglect his only grandson, especially when Ash finally turned ten and came to claim a Pokémon. He consistently calls me a tyrant, useless, and unworthy even when everything I ever did was to please him. _I _wasn't the one who constantly messed up, _I _wasn't the one who caught an endless amount of Pokémon region after region, only to leave them in their Pokéballs to _rot_ with Gramps… but _I _wasn't the one who saw Ho-Oh soaring through the clouds, and I wasn't the one who Gramps gave a flying Rattata's ass about.

When Ash said he had caught a Krabby, Gramps was so excited and happy for him. When I defeated the Champion, he nodded indifferently as he continued to care for every Pokémon Ash had caught. I started in the mornings, helping him research fossils, Pokémon, and memorable leaders, and ended only when the sky dulled as black as my heart and my eyes were sore and swollen. He spent the extra time coaching Ash, guiding him like a toddler, step by step, and never letting go of him.

I hated Gramps, yet I wondered why I continued to want to please him. The Champions of five different regions have acknowledged my Pokémon and I, our strength, bravery and friendship, but Gramps didn't once glance my way. When I gave up my career as a trainer so I was able to always be by Gramps' side, Ashy boy had brought back fucking Tracey Sketchit to become his assistant. I was thrown out like yesterday's stew.

I snapped out of my thoughts. My hands kept clenching and unclenching the hem of my shirt. Whether they were shaking in fear or in fury was unclear, but my eyes were set at a permanent glare. Eevee mewed, but I didn't care anymore. I jumped out of the tree; it wasn't tall at all anymore. Ignoring the sudden shock in my knees, I walked silently back to my… Gramps' house. Eevee followed me silently. All I could hear was the repetitive tap of my shoes on the stone path and Eevee's gentle steps.

I don't know why I went back. Maybe I felt as if I should say "Goodbye". Or even "Hello". All thoughts of courtesy went out the window as I saw them laugh heartily with steaming food on the table. It was a disgusting sight. They seemed like a real family and Gramps tousled Ash's hair as if he said something funny. It was as if they purposely acted out this scene just to drive that stake further into my heart.

I turned my head away and I sneered. What the hell… It was as if they couldn't see me at all. And of course, I knew when I wasn't wanted then. So I walked. I walked away into the warm sunset. With Eevee by my side, I wasn't going to be that estranged grandson of the great Professor Oak any longer.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed this! Reviews are definitely welcomed! :)**


End file.
